


"For a minute there, I lost myself..."

by CirclesArePointless



Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Gen, Songfic, kinda cryptic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: "People aren't limited to only one existence"Yoshiko thought that she was only acting. Turns out it was all for real.
Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180313
Kudos: 3
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	"For a minute there, I lost myself..."

**Author's Note:**

> my submission for the Easy-5 prompt of IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger event: Write a fic based on the song you choose
> 
> and instead of one, i decided to mix three up! how's that for a 3-in-1?  
> anyways, here's the song list:  
> Yoshiko Tsushima - in this unstable world  
> Radiohead - Karma Police  
> Kero Kero Bonito - Only Acting

Dark skies. An empty road. The dim shimmer from the moonlight up above, but no streetlights to brighten up the way. That was all Yoshiko could see as she ran along this path of asphalt. Nothing else for miles ahead.

She hadn’t dared to look behind, but she could feel its ominous presence.

Lights bright enough to burn the wicked, to cleanse the darkness of its evil and bring heaven’s shine onto the surface. Lights that became a bane of her existence for so long.

Angels sent from the highest of heavens, hellbent to take her down.

No matter how far Yoshiko ran, these headlights kept following her to the bitter end.

Her legs continued its hurried dash along the road, trying her best to evade this peculiar source of light chasing her from behind.

Yoshiko had lost track of how long her run along this lonely street had been. Judging by how out of breath she was, it must’ve been pretty long. It almost felt like the only thing she could do was run. Staying stationary would result in grave consequences.

But even then, it wasn’t like she could do this all day. She was only a mere mortal, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. But then, that’s what she thought she was just hours ago.

No wings yet, but she was fallen alright.

Yoshiko had to admit, the eeriness of this odd situation she got into could be compared to the haunting vibe one would usually get when watching one of her streams. To think that reality could feel the same…

Or maybe this was all just a sick nightmare.

Yoshiko managed to heave a sigh despite all that panting. If only she had wings. She would fly as far as she could from this unstable world. Far from the emissaries sent by the heavens to chase and arrest her. To throw her down to the pits of hell where she truly belonged.

Does she still dream of the sacred world? Not anymore, it seemed. Nobody can ever remain innocent after going through something like this.

For the past few years, she thought that she was only acting. That this was all just a persona to mask her insecurities. Little did she knew that her younger self was right. It really was all for real.

Unfortunately, no rehearsal could ever prepare her for the real deal.

But then, maybe nothing was ever real. After all, people believe that they are people through memories. What makes her any different?

Suddenly, the light behind seemed to have stopped at its tracks.

For a minute there, she lost herself. Finally, some breathing space. It was a miracle that she got this far. Taking advantage of this abrupt pause, Yoshiko pushed herself to march forward, no matter how painful and debilitating it was.

Not for long unfortunately, for the karma police had caught up to her once more.

As she kept on running, the world around her felt more surreal. Distorted beyond recognition. It truly felt like a nightmare, but all her senses told her brain that this was all reality. Might have something to do with the fact that she wasn’t human as she thought she was, and that literal angels were chasing her.

Honestly, if they could bend reality like that, couldn’t they just take her down instantaneously rather than dragging it out like this? Maybe they just like to see a fallen kin getting tortured.

Whatever. For now, all she could do was to run away. For now, she would have to bide her time in this unstable world. But one day, she will set fire on the ones sent to punish her. She will make her own hell.


End file.
